Through his Green Eyes
by Starkid-is-Love
Summary: Albus is on his way to Hogwarts for his first year at school! Gaining confidence, new friends- and enemies. Follow Albus on his journey through school with "Through his Green Eyes" Rated K plus for mild language. All rights go to J.K Rowling. R&R


**I OWN NOTHING. All rights go to J.K Rowling, our writing queen. **

_The Hogwarts Express_

Albus Severus Potter regained his balance as he stumbled onto platform 9 and 3/4.

He gazed at the hustle and bustle of all the witches and wizards running about, saying last minute goodbye's to family and greeting old friends that they hadn't seen all summer.

Slowly, Albus walked forward.

The steam from the Hogwarts Express enveloped him and his nerves rose.

_"This is it."_ he thought _"I'm finally going."_ With his heart pounding and hands slightly shaking, Albus walker further onto the platform where he nearly bumped into his father.

"Well!" His father said, "Here you are Albus Platform 9 and 3/4." Albus stared at the scarlet train in front of him, the tall brick walls with the signs hanging from them reading "Platform 9 and 3/4" and stared at everyone brushing past.

"What are you waiting for son? Go on! Start your adventure in school, meet new friends, become a brilliant wizard!"

Albus looked back at his father. His dad, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, THE Harry Potter and thought,

_"There's no way I am ever going to be as great a wizard as my dad is..._"

Suddenly Albus ran and gave his father a hug worthy of a giant.

Harry laughed and said "Go on Al, you'll do great things!"

"But Dad," Albus started worriedly, "what if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus," Harry whispered quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was worthy of in Gryffindor. He was one of the greatest men I knew."

"But what if I _do-_"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent young wizard, won't it? We will be proud of you, no matter where the Sorting Hat puts you. But, if you are really that worried, the Sorting Hat does take your opinion into account."

"Rellay? You mean it?"

"It did for me," Harry stated softly. "If you don't want to be in Slytherin, you won't be. Trust me."

Albus beamed at his father, trusting every last word that was leaving his lips. But at the same time, Albus wondered if what his father had said was true.

The doors of the scarlet train were beginning to shut now and reassured by his fathers words, Albus gave one final hug to him and his mother, Ginny Potter, before boarding the train with his brother James.

Albus sat down in a car with friends some old friends. Remus and Nymphadora Lupins' son, Teddy Lupin; Hermione and Ron Weasleys' daughter and newcoming first year along with Albus, Rose Weasley and George and Angelina Johnsons' daughter, Roxanne.

"Chocolate frogs! Would you like one Albus?" Exclaimed Rose. Albus took one gladly and unwrapped the packaging.

"The chocolates good, but it's the cards you want to watch out for." Roxanne explained, pointing to the shining card peeking out from the wrapper. "They've got all of your famous witches and wizards. I even heard from my brother Fred that there's," she leaned in to whisper, "a Lord Voldemort card! _I've _never seen it, but that's what Fred said."

"That's absurd!" Rose retorted "Always have to believe what your oh-so-wise brother Freddie has to say don't you? No one would want a card with _him _on it, personally I wouldn't want to look at his face, think of all those people he killed, I wouldn't even want to _think _about what deep magic he possessed, even if he was destroyed 19 years ago!"

"I suppose you're right. But, wouldn't you want to have one just to see how we could be living right now if he were still alive, I mean all that history about the battle at Hogwarts and how he did it! That would be a right treat to learn about" Roxanne loved learning, especially about Hogwarts history. She had read _Hogwarts, A History_ cover to cover at least 3 times.

"Merlins beard Roxanne! You are an _absolute_ teachers pet when it comes to certain things."

"Well, the Sorting Hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw for _nothing, _you're just jealous because you _know _you will never be as awarded and achieved as I am." This pushed Rose's temper over the edge. Rose was fuming!

"_I will be the best that I can be, I don't need to live in your shadow!" _Rose shouted at Roxanne. They began cursing and shouting at each other, while, in the meantime Teddy leaned in to talk to Albus.

"They are quite a pain aren't they. Anyway, who'd you get Albus?"

Albus stared blankly up at his godbrother "What?"

"On the card you little nutter!"

"Oh, right" Albus was shaking as he looked down at the shiny, unwrapped package in his hand. He was still worried about being sorted once he actually got to Hogwarts. Not to mention that Teddy intimidated him, he was so much older and had so much more experience in the outside world. But Albus really liked Teddy, in fact, he looked up to his godbrother. James wasn't much of a brother to Albus, but Teddy had always been there for him. Through thick and thin, he didn't ever want to disappoint him. Obediently, Albus slipped the gold card from its protection

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling_

The small picture of Albus Dumbledore smiled and waved at little Albus.

"Dumbledore," Albus said slowly, "I got Dumbledore." Rose and Roxanne abruptly stopped arguing and Teddy stared intently at him, mouth hung slightly open.

"Bloody hell Albus. Dumbledore? The Albus Dumbledore? Let me see." Teddy grabbed the card from Albus' hands and gaped at it and added, "blimey, I've never even seen one of these in my entire life! Apparently, when he died, they only made a few hundred more. They're so rare, you'd have to buy out all of Honeydukes stock to find one! I thought they'd all been found! And you got it on your first go. Nice job mate, that is something worth showing off."

Teddy reluctantly gave back Albus' card. He, Rose and Roxanne stared at it longingly.

Albus beamed, knowing that Teddy was actually _jealous _of him, Albus! Then he thought of what Harry had told him earlier and he realized how he was looking at.

"_So this is the wizard I'm named after..."_ Albus thought intently, examining his namesake's card. Without warning, Albus' chocolate frog that he had been neglecting jumped from his lap onto the window of the train and everyone burst into laughter. Albus joined in on the laughter, calmed by his good friends and family, Albus knew from that point on that he was going to have a good year.

When the train was going on full, Albus decided to get up and walk around a little to find some entertainment on the long ride. So far, he'd had no luck. The candy trolley was no where to be found and most students he wanted to talk to were sleeping. Frustrated, Albus walked into another corridor. Suddenly Albus tripped on something unseen. As he stood back up, he looked back as he heard a sneering, squeaky voice.

"So, you're the famous Potter's son, eh?" Scorpius Malfoy drawled. His white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looked so much like his fathers. However, unlike his father, Scorpius was short and a little chubby.

"Yea, what of it? Who are you and what business do you have in tripping me for anyway?" Albus retorted. He was not receiving a good impression from this fellow.

"Our fathers didn't get along well when they were in school, so why should we?"

"Oh right, that makes perfect sense. But, _who are you!_" Albus was beginning to get annoyed

"My name, is Scorpius Malfoy. I am a pureblood, I hate Weasley's and their sad attempt at becoming wizards and my father was a hero of the Battle at Hogwarts. So, how's about we become friends then?" Scorpius extended his hand.

Albus stared at Scorpius' hand in disgust. "What? You _hate _the Weasley's?" He was taken aback. "One of the _real _hero's of the Battle at Hogwarts just happens to be a Weasley, and my mother. I have Weasley blood in me Malfoy, you better watch what you say."

"Oh, touchy aren't we. Well Potter, whatever your first name is, you better keep your temper in check. Most Hogwarts professor don't like students who need anger management."

"It's Albus. I've heard stories about your family and I don't believe they're anyone to brag about. You are the last person I would ever want to be friends with."

"Fine then, _Albus, _Friends or not?"

"_Friends?_" Albus thought, _"with this Malfoy character? How could he? Descendants of the Malfoys, death eaters! The whole lot of them, Voldemort followers! Even if Voldemort __was d__estroyed forever, Albus didn't want to take any chances of Scorpius ever turning on him or being mean or cruel."_

"Wait until we're sorted into our houses. Then I'll decide who I want to be friends with." He stated coldly. Albus then turned and left Scorpius in the middle of the train aisle, burning with hatred.


End file.
